


An Unexpected Gift at Christmas

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean an unexpected, yet not unwanted, gift at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by request of my best friend, who wanted to see Dean and Castiel using the particular item mentioned during this fic. ;D

Dean sat alone in Bobby’s living room, long after Sam and Bobby had retired to their separate bedrooms. Bobby had indicated a need for actual sleep, slightly inebriated from the eggnog Dean had liberally dosed with almost a whole bottle of brandy. Sam had retired to his own room, to wallow in his own company and to catch up on some reading. Dean didn’t mind the time alone, needing it to think and mull over his own thoughts.

He paced the room, smiling at the Christmas tree he’d convinced Bobby to slot into the corner of the room, as the elder Winchester had never had a decent tree, let alone a decent Christmas holiday before. Brightly colored fairy lights twinkled haphazardly from every branch, and the needles, even now shedding towards the floor in the heat from the fire, were liberally doused in tinsel. The long strands of foil decorations twinkled in the light sputtering from the fire and threw out sparkles of light reflected from the fairy lights.

Dean finally settled beside the tree, long legs stretched out upon the carpet, warming the chill from his skin before the fire. He moved his leg with sudden cramp, foot nestling and rustling amongst the wrapping paper still strewn beneath the tree and his thoughts soon wandered to Castiel. The angel had shown up earlier in the day, needing to spend some time away from Heaven and in the company of the Winchesters and Bobby. The angel had barely left Dean’s side the entire time he’d been there, only having to leave again halfway through the Christmas meal, when the turkey was being carved. Dean had tried not to show his disappointment, but it was obvious for both Bobby and Sam to see, though neither commented upon it.

Dean had insisted that some of the turkey be left aside for Castiel, who’d shown particular curiosity over the buttery smelling meat, eyes wide and wondering over the array of Christmas fare. Bobby had carved a particularly prime piece of turkey breast, wrapping it up with one of the plump legs for the angel. Dean had thanked him with a nod and putting aside a few choice parsnips and potatoes for the angel too.

He continued to wait, gaze staring fixedly at the twinkling lights, mesmerised by rainbow sparkles flickering against varicolored tinsel. He flinched slightly at the heavy sounds of wings cutting through the air, wind announcing the arrival of Castiel and ruffling the short strands of Dean’s hair in the process. Dean was grinning before he even saw Castiel, and still he looked up to turn the same grin at his lover.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, quietly, as he patted the floor beside him, indicating with one gesture that Castiel should sit.

The angel sat wordlessly, arranging his limbs elegantly upon the worn rug beneath them, legs aligning with Dean’s in a heated line. Dean smiled at him at close range, before looping one arm around the angel’s waist in a half hug, fingers massaging at the angel’s side beneath his tan coat, covered with tiny speckles of snow.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, a gentle expression softening the corners of his eyes slightly as he stared at Dean.

He licked his plump lips gently, tip of his tongue lingering against his dry lips and moistening their surfaces slightly. Dean watched him, before leaning in to steal a kiss from his lover, lips working against lips. He raised his free hand and cupped Castiel’s chin, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue inside the angel’s mouth greedily. He finally drew away, breathless and Castiel was staring at him, liquid intensity flaring in his eyes.

“I missed you, sweetheart,” Dean said, a little sadly. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“So do I,” Castiel replied, immediately, eyes turning momentarily sorrowful, before the sadness fled, replaced by something more emotionless and guarded instead. “You know that if I had it any other way, I’d stay with you and not return to Heaven.”

“Maybe one day, that will happen,” Dean said hopefully, staring at his angel.

“Maybe,” Castiel replied, with a gentle smile and resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“Hopefully soon,” Dean said, as he felt Castiel’s arms slide around his waist in a tight hug.

Castiel didn’t reply; instead he nodded as much as their close contact would allow, making a murmur of assent sound between them. Dean closed his eyes and remained silent, glad to be in the calming presence of the angel, despite the turmoil that still hung over their heads, over Castiel’s in particular. The hunter shifted against Castiel, settled a little closer before he frowned and drew slightly away.

“What?” Castiel asked, turning large doe eyes onto Dean that never failed to threaten to break Dean’s heart.

“What have you got under your coat?” Dean asked, with a smirk. “And if you dare say a suit, I will swing for you, lover or not.,”

Castiel’s mouth turned slightly up at the corners in a slight smile, before he pushed his slender hand beneath the folds of his coat and drew forth a brightly colored, paper wrapped present. He held it out hesitantly towards Dean, who accepted the gift gratefully, yet with some surprise.

“What’s this, sweetheart? I didn’t expect you to get me anything,” Dean said, surprise, leaking into his tone as well as his expression.

“Open it, and you’ll see,” Castiel said, deep voice pitched low and intimate as he watched his lover. “I wanted you to have it, especially after you gave me my jumper.”

Dean smiled slightly, a genuine smile that softened his face and made his eyes glimmer slightly in the second hand light from the fire and tree decorations. He remembered when he’d chosen the jumper for Castiel, worried for his lover in the cold air of Christmas to want to make sure he was warm and protected. He’d chosen a particularly thick woollen item, a dark blue garment that matched Castiel’s eyes perfectly.

The angel had tried it on after Dean had given it to him, removing his coat and suit jacket momentarily to pull the sweater over his head, mussing his hair into ever more uneven spikes and tufts. The mussed hair, coupled with the sweater offsetting the angel’s eyes made Dean want him. If not for Sam and Bobby still being in the room, Dean would have stripped Castiel and taken him there and then on the living room floor. He’d restrained himself with an effort and proclaimed the angel to look gorgeous. Bobby had seemed touched by the hunter’s words, yet Sam remained typically unmoved.

“Open it, Dean,” Castiel demanded, deep voice bringing Dean from his reverie over Castiel’s earlier clothing.

He checked, and saw that Castiel had left the sweater in place, beneath his suit jacket and tan coat and the hunter smiled approvingly. He didn’t say anything; instead he pressed a grateful kiss to Castiel’s lips, before sliding rough fingers beneath the wrapping paper, tearing the crinkled paper away with curiosity.

Beneath the colored surface, he found a book, cover bound in supple leather that was buttery soft to the touch. He ran wondering fingers over its unmarked surface, before he flipped open the cover, read the title and began to laugh. Castiel tilted his head at Dean, curiously, large eyes blinking slowly in the dim lighting, before he asked - “What’s wrong? Why is the book so funny?”

“Dude, It’s the Kama Sutra. I can’t believe you got me the Kama Sutra for Christmas,” Dean said, grinning happily at his lover.

“Don’t you like it?” Castiel asked, the first shimmer of hurt shining in his eyes over the possible rejection of his gift.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I love it. It was just unexpected. You do know you’re awesome, right?” Dean asked, as he leant in to nuzzle gently at Castiel’s neck.

Castiel let out a bright chuff of laughter, hand rising to lay upon the back of Dean’s head as he inclined his head back, allowing Dean better access to his throat. Dean took advantage of the exposure and nipped gently at Castiel’s neck, sucking livid bruises into unmarked skin eagerly. Castiel’s hand tightened on the back of Dean’s neck and he pulled the hunter in closer with his free hand.

Dean pushed Castiel back upon the floor, landing upon him, legs straddling his lover eagerly as he stared down at the angel laying beneath him. Castiel stared up at him, trust shimmering in his eyes as he rested his hands upon Dean’s back, long fingers pressed into the hunter’s shoulderblades.

“We’re totally trying that book out, just so you know,” Dean smirked as he gestured to the book laying open beside them. “This has gotta be the best Christmas ever. Thanks, Cas. I love the book. “

Castiel grinned - actually grinned - up at Dean, teeth flashing at the light, eyes crinkling at the corners with deep laughter lines that softened his face and made him look merry. Dean stared at him, breath held at the beauty of the being he held in his arms and he eventually smiled back. He leant down and nipped at Castiel’s earlobe gently, before he whispered into the shell of the angel’s ear - “You should smile more, Cas. You’ve got a gorgeous smile.”

“Thank you, Dean. You need to smile more too,” Castiel replied, deep voice husky.

“As soon as you stay with me, I will,” Dean said. “I think you’re the only reason to smile I have left these days.”

They remained silent then, clock ticking loudly somewhere above their heads, until finally Dean began to mouth and nuzzle gently at Castiel’s neck again. He could feel the angel’s aroused interest by the way Castiel’s dick pressed insistently against the hunter’s thigh, thick and hard and all too tempting to Dean. The hunter snuffled out a shaky breath against his lover’s neck, feeling safe in the arms of his angel, a sensation he wasn’t usually familiar with. Only with Castiel did he feel such ease, on the rare occasion they were left alone to snuggle and to love one another.

Dean reached for the book again, cradled in Castiel’s arms as the angel began nuzzling Dean’s neck in turn. The hunter laughed at the tickling breaths Castiel huffed against his skin and the way that Castiel licked his throat in little lapping bursts. Castiel knew as well as Dean did that the hunter enjoyed those darting little gestures and that it was one of the ways to turn Dean on.

The hunter closed his eyes and wallowed in the pleasured arousal that seeped through him, seemingly passed from the angel, through his tongue and into Dean himself. Contentment lay like a thick blanket between them, comforting in its very presence. Dean’s eyes opened and he flipped the Kama Sutra open to a random page, flipping through the book again until he found the section focussing upon sexual positions. As Castiel sucked a giant bruise into Dean’s neck, plump lips soft and malleable against his flesh, Dean skimmed through the section and grinned finally.

“Hey, sweetheart, what about the crab position?” Dean asked, surprising Castiel into pulling away.

He gestured to the leather bound book held in his hands and the angel’s eyes widened in understanding.

“No, Dean, that’s not all that comfortable. Try something else,” he suggested, blandly.

“And you would know this how? You were a virgin before you met me,” Dean teased, pinching Castiel’s ass teasingly.

“I know things. I watched while they tried out those positions,” Castiel said., as he gestured towards the book with a carelessly flung slender hand.

“You - you what? You watched them?” Dean asked, in surprise. “Man, if I could have watched that! Better than a porno movie.”

“Maybe so. Pick something else,” Castiel insisted.

“Okay, what about the suspended congress?” Dean tried, with a hopeful waggle of his eyebrows at the angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he thought, before finally he nodded.

“Let’s try that one,” he said, agreeably. “That should be a nice one.”

“Do you even know what the suspended congress is?” Dean laughed, head tilted to the glimmering ceiling and exposing his throat to the meager light surrounding them.

“Of course. I told you. I was there when they tried out these positions and wrote about them,” Castiel said, face blank with righteous humility.

Dean continued laughing and hugged his angel tightly with tender affection.

“You surprise me all the time, sweetheart,” Dean murmured. “That’s why I love you.”

Dean felt Castiel’s smile, when the angel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, before the angel murmured an - I love you too - into the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean felt peace radiate through him at the angel’s words and he pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss against Castiel’s pliant mouth. He deepened the kiss, fucking his tongue suggestively into Castiel’s mouth, grinding his hips against the angel’s constantly, driving his point home with just how much he wanted his lover.

Castiel groaned, a deep throaty moan that vibrated through Dean’s body and made him thrust and rut harder against his lover’s body, Dean’s breath wheezed from his throat as he rutted against Castiel, until he finally came, spurting thick wet splashes of his seed deep inside his boxers, leaving an uncomfortably sticky patch in his underwear. Dean pulled a face and stood, to undress hastily, dick still half hard and streaked with his own cum. Castiel watched him, eyes roving over his lover’s body as Dean pulled off his t shirt, tossing that onto the soiled pile of clothing beside him.

The angel stood with one fluid, graceful motion, before he undressed, long fingers working swiftly across his buttons and zipper, until he, too, was naked and glinting in the light before Dean. His dick was hard and standing proudly from his body, curving up in a long thick line towards his lean abdomen, and Dean licked his lips lasciviously, before he paused and stared at Castiel.

“What?” the angel asked.

“Who’s gonna bottom?” Dean asked, with an uncertain quirk of his mouth.

“You are,” Castiel replied, defiantly. “This is part of your Christmas present, to take what I have to give you.”

“Oh, kinky,” Dean said, with a quirk of his eyebrows, yet he made no move to protest.

Dean watched as Castiel slicked up his fingers, with lube freshly pulled from his pocket, until his skin glistened with globules of the lube. The hunter felt Castiel’s slick fingers probing at his hole, breaching him slowly. Castiel stared into Dean’s face intently, watching for the first moment of pain yet seeing none. Dean whimpered, eyes closing as Castiel worked him loose and wide, breath gusting from between his lips until the angel finally slid his hand away.

He allowed Castiel to back him up against the wall behind him, before the angel reversed their positions swiftly, so that Castiel now was the one with his back braced against the wall. The angel made a cradle out of his hands, inviting Dean to settle his ass into the angel’s palms. Dean complied, feeling Castiel’s fingers dig into the flesh of his ass and he shuddered. He knew there would likely be bruises in the morning, yet he didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, bruises were all part of the fun.

Dean felt Castiel heft him up, until his feet no longer touched the ground and his thighs rested solidly against Castiel’s thin frame. Dean’s feet pressed firmly against the wall behind the angel, bracing his weight evenly between the angel‘s hands and his own soles, and he cried out when Castiel penetrated him roughly, gaze resting upon Dean’s aroused face.

The hunter felt Castiel rock into him, thick shaft slamming into him as the angel thrust and ground repeatedly, and the hunter was glad that Castiel was holding him up. Still, he felt the strain beginning to show in his thighs, muscles aching with the weight pushing down against his soles and the punishment he was taking from Castiel. The pain heightened his arousal, however and he felt his time coming near. He dropped one hand from his lover’s shoulder and started touching himself, brining himself ever closer to climax, finally spilling forth into his own palm with pulsing spurts of his seed and a loud scream of Castiel’s name.

Castiel felt the orgasm ripple through his lover, tightening Dean’s muscles against him, and he came, spilling forth into his lover with a muffled groan of Dean’s name. He eased them both down upon the floor, before his wings rippled from his back. He draped his soft, strong wings around his lover mere moments before Sam and Bobby came pounding into the room, alerted by the noise.

The younger Winchester and Bobby startled at the very naked state of the lovers upon the floor, despite Castiel’s wing covering them both. Sam pushed one hand through his hair and looked elsewhere, deciding it might be rude to stare, despite his noted lack of embarrassment. Bobby, however was genuinely embarrassed and he half shuffled out of the room, grumbling about idjits getting him up out of bed at the middle of the night for nothing.

“Yeah? What is it?” Dean mumbled from the depths of feathered wing, already sleepy in sated weariness.

“I thought you were being attacked, boy,” Bobby grumbled from behind Sam’s expansive back.

“Thanks for the concern, Bobby, but Castiel was with me,” Dean mumbled, already beginning to drowse.

“So we see, Dean,” Sam said, dryly.

“I gave him his Christmas present,” Castiel said, proudly.

“I’ll just bet you did. Several times over,” Sam replied.

“Not yet,” Dean said, wakening himself enough to say that much. “He will do though. We have several other positions to try yet.”

“What?” Sam asked, as pounding feet announced the departure of Bobby up the stairs.

“Never mind, Sam. This one’s best kept between Dean and myself,” Castiel replied, stolidly, turning bright blue eyes from Dean’s face to Sam’s.

Sam coughed, noting the way that Castiel slowly stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair, soothing the hunter on his way into sleep. Dean had settled himself into the crook of Castiel’s cradling arms, body relaxed and comfortable beneath the shelter of the angel’s wings. Even Sam had to smile at that, noting how contented the couple seemed and he nodded.

“Just keep it down, will ya? I might not sleep any more, but Bobby’s trying to,” Sam replied.

“We’ll try,” Castiel promised, before Sam turned to leave.

Castiel remained silent, listening to Sam’s heavy tread ascending the stairs, before he watched the play of Christmas lights and flames flicker across Dean’s slack, sleeping face. The angel smiled and traced one wingtip down Dean’s back, tracing the curve of the hunter’s ass and he watched as Dean smiled in sleep. Castiel smiled back, despite knowing that the hunter couldn’t see him, and settled back with Dean still in his arms. The angel wondered if the hunter would be ready to try another position from the Kama Sutra and decided he would be patient to wait until Dean woke again before he asked.

~fini~


End file.
